Birthday Present For Misaki
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Tsubasa forgets about Misaki's birthday and Misaki gets angry. Now, Mikan tries to help him win back the heart of his girlfriend. Slight humor if you squint.


**Hello :) This is my first fic for Gakuen Alice so I decided to write a one-shot about my favorite pairing- Tsubasa x Misaki! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's characters.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

A certain dark haired guy was slumped over his desk in the Special Abilities classroom. He groaned. He was in big trouble. Very big trouble.

Andou Tsubasa is not your typical middle school student. He attends a special school for alices, named, Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. He possesses the Shadow Manipulation alice. Now you'd think a cheerful, friendly boy like him wouldn't have any problem, right? Wrong.

Due to his slacking nature, he quite often gets himself in huge trouble with the teachers especially… Jinno-sensei. But that's not the point here. Well, true enough his problem this time was caused by his 'way-to-slacking' nature. However, it had nothing to do with Jinno-sensei.

It was about Misaki.

Harada Misaki is Tsubasa's supposedly girlfriend. She has the Doppelganger alice. Not like they dated or anything. Everyone just assumes that those two are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Back to his current situation. It seems that Tsubasa had forgotten all about Misaki's birthday. He had promised Misaki that he'd do something special for her during her birthday but he completely forgot. Misaki hasn't spoken to him ever since. Not everyday did you get to see a freaking out Tsubasa. Thankfully Misaki was not around at the moment.

He groaned again and smacked his face against the desk. "How could I have been such an idiot to forget about it?"

"What's wrong, Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing…" Tsubasa mumbled.

"He's just upset that Misaki isn't talking to him anymore." Tono said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sakura Mikan and Tonouichi Akira are members of the Special Ability class that Tsubasa and Misaki are in. Mikan, is only in elementary school and has the Nullification alice. Tonouichi, better known as Tono, is from the high school division and his alice is the Amplification alice.

"Eh? Why?" Mikan asked, confused.

"He forgot about Misaki's birthday." Tono explained to Mikan. Then he added, "By the way Tsubasa, you'd break your face of you keep hitting your head like that."

"Huh?" Tsubasa stopped hitting his head on the desk.

"Cheer up Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said optimistically. "I'm sure Misaki-senpai will forgive you!"

"You really think so?" Tsubasa asked hopefully.

"Em!" Mikan nodded enthusiastically. "I'll help you to make up to Misaki-senpai! I heard she likes cake! Let's get her some!"

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Tsubasa yelled, suddenly all cheerful again. He rushed out of the classroom followed by Mikan. "To Central Town!"

Tono sweat dropped. "That was a fast change of mood…"

* * *

_Time skip… Later that evening…_

Tsubasa grinned as he walked into the Special Abilities classroom with a box in his hands. In the box, was a special strawberry cake for Misaki. Tsubasa just wanted to gift Misaki the cake but Megane got wind of it and suggested a surprise party for Misaki which he invited a few of Misaki's close friends and juniors.

"Shh!" Mikan whispered. "She's coming!"

Misaki was not feeling so good and when Luca and Hotaru told her that Tsubasa had caused some ruckus at the Special Abilities classroom, she was not very happy to attend to it. She grumbled and mumbled under her breath. "What is that Tsubasa up to this time?"

She burst into the Special Abilities classroom.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Misaki!"

"What is all this?! Oh my…" Misaki was touched. She came expecting trouble but she was wrong. Mikan walked up to her and handed her a small box. "I know your birthday was yesterday but we just wanted you to know that Tsubasa-senpai didn't forget. He was just busy planning this party."

"Oh really?" Misaki said dryly.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa said suddenly popping out from behind Mikan. "I'm very sorry!"

"Hmphhhhh." Misaki turned away from him.

"Awww c'mon Misaki… Please forgive me!"

"I think they need some time alone." Tono said to Mikan and the others. "Everyone out!"

Casting one last glance to the two standing in the room, Tono shut the door. "I hope they manage to work things out." Then he shooed Mikan and her friends back to their dorms before heading off to his own.

Back in the classroom, Misaki still had her back to Tsubasa. He was for a moment, silent. He really didn't know what to do. "Misaki… I'm sorry."

Misaki felt someone hugging her from behind. "Tsubasa…" She hesitated for a second then continued. "I was never really angry at you."

Tsubasa stopped short. "You weren't?"

"No." Misaki giggked. "I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Tsubasa sighed. "Liar."

Misaki pouted. Her trick was exposed. "You know me too well… Okay I forgive you."

Tsubasa grinned. "That's better."

And they both broke out into fits of laughter.

**-The End- **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
